


Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

by Paterdeus



Series: Cinq ans de nuit [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, Political RPF - France 21st c., Political RPF - German 20th c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Car Accidents, Depression, Father-Son Relationship, France (Country), Gay, Gay Male Character, Genderqueer Character, Grumpy Old Men, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Nostalgia, Old Married Couple, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protestant Character, Schizophrenia, Trans Male Character, Weimar Germany, world building
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paterdeus/pseuds/Paterdeus
Summary: Après son accident de voiture, Matthias veut savoir qui des membres de sa famille est resté après la Grande Disparition. Les survivants de la famille Stresemann sont complètement brisés.
Series: Cinq ans de nuit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919242
Kudos: 1





	Il y a longtemps que je t'aime

Tobias émergea de son sommeil, il se frotta les yeux, content de profiter de sa semaine de congé. Le volet de la fenêtre était déjà ouvert, la lumière du soleil tomba sur son corps. Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Léon se levait plus tôt que d'habitude depuis le commencement de cette semaine. Ca allait par période, il reviendra à son cycle de sommeil plus tard. Il repensa aux vacances d'été où il était dans la plage du Nord, à se dorer la pilule au soleil, pendant que Léon regardait la mer. Il se demanda s'ils pourraient aller à la plage ensemble prochainement. Il sentait déjà la chaleur du soleil d'été sur sa peau. Il eut un sourire apaisé en pensant à ce souvenir qu'il espérait pouvoir refaire. Tobias pensa au sable chaud, au soleil, à Léon et à rien d'autre.

* * *

Matthias avait la tête contre l’air bag. Il était blessé, le visage lacéré par des bris de verre. Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de voir ? Son mari Elie venait de se volatiliser, iel venait de partir en mille morceaux, s’évaporant comme ça… comment était-ce possible ? Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre, son cerveau n’arrivait pas à capturer l’information. Il savait qu’Elie n’était pas là, et pourtant il secouait son bras sur la place du chauffeur en marmonnant : « Chéri… chéri… ». Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette position, sur cette petite route, complètement seul, désespérément seul.

Quand il comprit qu’Elie n’était pas là, qu’iel s’était évaporé, il poussa la porte de sa voiture qui n’opposa pas de résistance. La portière grinça, il donna un coup de pied pour l’ouvrir en grand. Sa main tâtonna nerveusement dans la voiture à la recherche du bouton pour se décrocher. Il se laissa tomber en-dehors du monospace une fois arrivé à enlever cette fichue ceinture. Matthias regarda la voiture et poussa un sanglot. Il n’en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Ainsi, il n’appela pas les urgences, il ne vérifia pas que tout allait bien avant de se lever. Non, Matthias continua de marcher le long de la route, en état de choc. Le regard complètement halluciné, il mit une jambe devant l’autre, manquant de tomber à chaque pas. Il s’aperçut qu’un canal l’avait rejoint depuis un moment. L’eau faisait du bruit, de plus en plus lourd pour les oreilles du quinquagénaire. Il se tourna quand il vit une lueur blanche à sa droite. C’était le reflet de la lune… non ! C’était un cygne ! Un cygne solitaire, qui se baignait dans l’eau sombre d’une écluse, en pleine nuit. Matthias pouffa et dit : « Elie ? ». Il s’agenouilla, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. « Elie. » dit-il, frottant ses genoux sur l’herbe, s’avançant vers le point d’eau. Ce cygne était majestueux, magnifique et splendide. « Elie. » répéta Matthias en dressant sa main vers lui. Il voulait poser sa main dessus, qu’importe s’il était au cœur d’un point d’eau profond. L’homme avançait de plus en plus difficilement, continuant d’appeler son mari en vain, main dressée vers ce cygne. Puis, l’oiseau s’envola dans la nuit, possiblement pour rejoindre la lune. Matthias leva la main vers le cygne, espérant le toucher par quelque miracle, mais ne put rien faire. A la place, il s’écroula dans l’herbe inconscient.

Il se réveilla dans une chambre d’hôpital, il se sentait terriblement faible. Il ne pouvait bouger que ses yeux, qu’il dirigea sur sa droite, pour voir l’aube qui se levait. Il sentait sur son visage des pansements. Il avait une attelle à la main droite. Il se rappelait tout, comment ne pas tout se rappeler ? La détresse de voir son mari s’évaporer sans rien faire, la détresse de voir le véhicule rouler vers un arbre sans pouvoir l’arrêter, le choc, le verre qui lui avait rayé le visage… le désespoir, la solitude. Les médecins étaient unanimes : il s’en était bien sorti. Il était, certes, à deux doigts de mourir d’un choc hémorragique, mais on l’avait trouvé à temps. Il avait eu une commotion cérébrale, une fracture en motte de beurre au poignet et il aura probablement de grosses cicatrices au niveau des cuisses, là où il avait été charcuté le plus profondément, mais il s’en tirera sans séquelle à première vue. Il n'était resté que quelques jours dans le coma. En bref, pas grand-chose pour un accident si violent. « Je vous déconseille de regarder les informations maintenant, monsieur le député, lui répondit le médecin.

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Matthias.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que les nouvelles vous remontent le moral…

-Ecoutez, si j’ai besoin d’un paradis artificiel sans mauvaise nouvelle, je vous aurais demandé de la morphine. Ai-je demandé de la morphine ?

-Monsieur le député…

-Ai-je demandé de la morphine, docteur ?! »

Le médecin qui l'avait débranché fronça les sourcils. Matthias détourna le regard, par mépris. Il savait qu’on ne lui laissait le choix que parce qu’il était qui il était, que s’il avait été une personne ayant moins de gallon, on lui aurait coupé la télévision sans hésitation. Il se redressa un peu et demanda la télécommande au médecin qui la lui donna. Il alluma la télévision et regarda BFM TV. La journaliste parlait du Président de la République qui avait demandé un « Conseil de défense » après « La Grande Disparition ». « Qu’est-ce qu’il nous a encore fait Macron… commença Matthias, comme à son habitude devant la télévision.

-Ce n’est plus Emmanuel Macron notre président, dit le médecin.

-Comment ?!

-Ecoutez je… je n’ai pas le temps, je suis désolé monsieur Stresemann, mais j’ai énormément de patient qui ont eu beaucoup moins de chances que vous sur la route. »

Le docteur inclina la tête et partit, tout gêné. Matthias n’en revenait pas, d’où osait-il ne pas lui répondre ? Quelle était cette information gênante ? Gérard Larcher président, ah ça alors ! Il avait attendu bientôt trente berges de vie politique pour pouvoir voir ça ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé ? Qu’était cette « Grande disparition » ? La journaliste continua de parler de ce conseil de défense, « nous ne savons pas si c’est une attaque, nous ne savons pas s’il y aura d’autres victimes, si d’autres personnes disparaîtront comme l’ont été nos proches… » dit un chroniqueur. « Attends ? Il y en a eu d’autres ? » il appuya sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière. Cette dernière arriva plusieurs minutes après avoir pressé le bouton : « Monsieur le député… salua l’infirmière.

-Bonjour madame, je voudrais savoir… qu’est-ce que c’est que cette « Grande disparition », je vous en prie, soyez franche.

-Eh bien, on ne sait pas beaucoup de choses mais… la nuit où vous avez eu votre accident… la moitié de la population mondiale a disparu.

-Disparu ?

-Volatilisé, d’un coup comme ça.

-Comme Elie… »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Pris d’une nouvelle énergie, il se prit le visage entre les mains. « C’est incroyable… c’est incroyable. ». Il se leva avec difficulté, l’infirmière l’aida à se relever. Il regarda le soleil qui perçait au loin et s’appuya sur la fenêtre. « Je vais pas vous le cacher madame, je suis complètement estomaqué, je ne me rends pas compte.

-Ca ne fait rien, monsieur le député.

-Si, ça fait quelque-chose, c’est mon boulot de prévoir, de ne pas être sous le choc quand l’évènement arrive. Je suis complètement impuissant. Je suis complètement impuissant… qui aurait pu nous préparer à cette catastrophe ?

-Personne, monsieur, je pense que personne n’aurait pu nous préparer à ça. Même les super-héros n’ont pas pu. »

Un sanglot lui échappa. Il se reprit : « Est-ce que j’ai reçu des visites ou des appels pendant que j’étais dans un état lamentable ?

-Des journalistes… et il y a juste un certain monsieur Massiet qui a demandé dans quel état vous étiez… et une visite d’une madame Phan et d’une autre madame Kak… Kakzin…

-Kaczinsky… Et personne d’autre ? Pas d’appel de mes fils ? De mes pères ?

-Personne.

-Pas de nouvelles d’eux ?

-Je regrette, je ne sais pas… »

Si peu de personnes avaient songé à lui ? Et encore, son _community manager_ avait probablement appelé pour alerter de son état de santé auprès du parti. Il était heureux de savoir ses deux tantes vivantes. Qu’en était-il des autres ? Pourvu que rien ne leur soit arrivé… pourvu que le sort leur ait été plus favorable qu’il ne l’a été pour Elie. Il se leva du lit, encore faible mais mu par la fureur. Il dit avec toute sa rage : « J’exige qu’on me ramène mon mari !

-Monsieur c’est impossible… lui dit l’infirmière. »

Il s’écroula sur sa chaise. « Je sais que c’est impossible, bon sang. Je sais que c’est impossible. Je l’ai vu se volatiliser, comme tous les autres sûrement. Qui reste-t-il… qui reste-t-il… je n’ose pas y penser. Madame ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-J’ai besoin de partir.

-Il faut que vous voyiez encore le médecin pour quelques tests…

-Je veux savoir qui est resté dans ma famille, ça peut attendre une journée ou deux, non ? S’il vous plaît, vous avez des enfants comme moi, vous avez peut-être encore des parents, comme moi ? Vous avez fait quoi quand vous avez su que les gens disparaissaient ? »

Elle regarda Matthias et prit son visage entre ses mains, elle s’assit dans le lit en sanglotant. « Je les ai vus se volatiliser. Je jouais avec mon petit dernier et il m’a échappé des mains, il m’a disparu entre les mains ! J’en peux plus vous savez monsieur, c’est dur ! J’ai pas pu refuser de travailler alors que mes deux enfants sont morts ! ». Matthias regarda l’infirmière avec toute la compassion qui l’habitait. Il lui tendit le bras et la femme le serra contre lui. Il tapota son dos et lui dit : « Allez-y, madame, pleurez. C’est pas grave de pleurer.

-On m’a pas laissé l’occasion de les pleurer monsieur Stresemann.

-Appelez-moi Matthias, je vous en prie, laissez tomber les formalités, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

-Je m’appelle Aline, répondit l’infirmière. »

Elle se sépara de l’homme et essuya ses larmes. Elle renifla un bon coup et regarda la sortie. Matthias s’aperçut qu’elle avait un gros accent du Nord quand elle parlait. C’était peut-être ça qui lui avait valu une montée soudaine d’empathie. Aline mit sa main dans son cou et dit à Matthias : « Je vais demander au médecin de vous ramener une décharge à signer. » C’était une jeune infirmière, probablement sortie de son école il y a deux ou trois ans. Elle rejoignit la porte : « Je vous souhaite bon courage, Matthias, prenez soin de vous.

-A vous aussi Aline, merci pour ce que vous faites. »

Le député dû attendre deux bonnes heures avant que les médecins ne daignent arriver. Deux bonnes heures où Matthias cogita, manqua deux ou trois fois de faire un arrêt cardiaque dû à la pression de ne pas savoir ce que font ses proches. Matthias remplit les papiers, les médecins lui donnèrent des rendez-vous pour différents examens courant de la semaine pour vérifier que tout allait bien. On lui donna ses affaires et il put sortir. Il se rhabilla dans sa chambre pendant que des aides-soignants débarrassèrent le lit. Quand il prit la porte de sa chambre, sa mâchoire tomba d’horreur : il vit des deux côtés du couloir des lits de patients à perte de vue. Se mêlaient dans ce couloir des blessés légers, d’autres dans un état atroce, d’autres encore étaient probablement déjà morts. Il regarda autour de lui et demanda à un homme en blouse blanche : « Excusez-moi mais que font tous ces gens ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il y a des gens qui sont seuls dans leur chambre et tant de gens entassés dans les couloirs ?

-Il a fallu faire un tri monsieur, trop de gens sont arrivés d’un coup. On a dû traiter les cas les moins graves en premier et les… VIP dans des chambres tout seul.

-Sainte Marie… commença Matthias. »

L’homme continua son chemin sans ajouter un mot. « Mais dans quel monde vivons-nous ? » pensa le député. Qu’est-ce que nous sommes devenus ? Quelle humanité… Il continua, regardant en ligne droite. Il ne voulait pas voir les hommes et les femmes qui lui demandaient de l’aide, qui tendaient les bras vers lui, espérant qu’on les sauve. Rien, nada, plus rien, rien ni personne ne viendra les sauver. Ils mourraient seuls, sans savoir si quelqu’un pensait à eux ou non. C’était probablement comme ça que Matthias aurait fini s’il avait été dans leur état. On se croyait important et puis finalement… Il n’y avait plus que le trésor public qui pensait à nous en fin de compte. Il s’aperçut que des larmes étaient en train de couler le long de ses joues. Il ne dit rien, il ne laissa rien exprimer malgré ça. Il prit l’ascenseur avec d’autres gens, tout le monde était gêné de voir une tête connue de tous avec lui, mais il s’en fichait. Il n’avait pas envie de parler, si on lui avait adressé la parole dans cet ascenseur, ça se serait fini en massacre. « La grande disparition » murmura-t-il. « La grande disparition » murmurèrent les autres. Il soupira. Les portes s’ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée. Il se posa dans l’herbe. Il commanda un VTC pour l’emmener voir la personne la plus proche : ses deux pères.

Le chauffeur lui parlait pendant le trajet. Matthias lui répondit qu’il n’avait pas besoin de faire la conversation, qu’il lui mettra le maximum de toute manière et qu’il se sentait coupable et très hypocrite d’utiliser ce moyen de locomotion. « Vous allez voir qui ? demanda le chauffeur, malgré tout.

-Je vais voir mon père et son compagnon.

-Ah ils sont gays ? »

Matthias avait envie de dire : « On est en 2018, qui ne l’est pas ? », mais il se retint. Il répondit simplement : « Oui.

-Je respecte, je respecte. »

Le député savait que le conducteur était gêné, de toute façon, tout le monde était gêné quand il disait « mon père et son compagnon ». Il y avait toujours ce fléau qui sévissait, comme quand il disait « mon mari ». On s’imaginait des choses, on lui prêtait des pratiques, on se sentait un peu sale… il fallait être complètement à la ramasse pour ne pas voir ça. Il savait reconnaître ces petites moues qui trahissaient des pensées sales. On sexualisait son comportement à outrance, on soupçonnait des abus… Il poussa un soupir. Il fallait se contenter de miettes : « Je respecte, je respecte. » de façade. « Et du coup votre mère est…

-Ma mère s’est barrée avec une autre femme, mais c’est pas important, c’est surtout mon père qui m’a élevé, loin. J’ai fait mes études aux Etats-Unis.

-Ah vous devez être fort pour parler anglais monsieur le député !

-Ca fait des années que je n’ai pas parlé anglais, _my name are Matthias_ c’est tout ce que je sais dire ! »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire ensemble. Bien sûr, Matthias mentait, il était trilingue, mais enfin, c’était le genre de petit mensonge comme ça, sur une blague, qui le rendait plus sympathique. Il n’avait pas envie de paraître comme étant un surhomme, quelqu’un de spécial, il avait passé l’âge de se faire mousser. Le narcissisme était repu depuis bien longtemps. « Eh monsieur le député ! Vous savez j’ai voté pour vous !

-Ah ben j’en suis très heureux ! Vous venez d’où ?

-Eud Cambrai monsieur ! 

-Eh bien je suis très content de parler à un électeur, qui plus est cambrésien ! »

Ça aussi, c’était un mensonge, Cambrai ne faisait pas partie de sa circonscription. Mais enfin, c’était un bel échange de mensonges pour s’apparaître sympathique. Un échange bons procédés en somme. Ils prirent départementale sur départementale et vit les gros trous dans l’herbe, de nombreux bris, des barrières enfoncées… signe de multiples accidents. « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ici ? demanda le député.

-C’est comme ça sur toutes les grosses routes monsieur, il y a eu plein d’accidents le jour de la Grande Disparition comme ils appellent. Ils ont mis plusieurs jours à débarrasser les embouteillages… je vous parle même pas des périphs de grosse ville et des autoroutes, il y en a qui sont encore bouchés maintenant. Impossible d’aller à Paris en bagnole. Votre père il fait quoi ?

-Il est physicien, il s’appelle Ariel Stresemann, c’est lui la grosse ponte française sur le vibranium. Ca vous dérange pas de passer par des petites routes ? J'ai pas envie, tout de suite, de voir... ce spectacle.

-C'est vous qui payez. »

Son père le tuerait s’il savait qu’il avait dit « la ponte française », « _ich bin Deutsch ! Deutsch ! Keine französischer Frosch !_ » (Je suis allemand ! Allemand ! Pas une grenouille française ! ». Il ne parlait allemand que quand il perdait ses moyens, croire qu’il était français lui faisait perdre ses moyens, mais le fait que Vincent lui dise un mot d’amour aussi. C’était drôle d’ailleurs de le voir se mettre à parler allemand quand Vincent le déstabilisait. La voiture s’approcha du portail d’Ariel. « Laissez-moi ici s’il vous plaît.

-Très bien. »

Matthias donna un généreux pourboire en liquide, lui donna la note maximum et appuya sur la sonnette, mais personne ne répondit. La boîte aux lettres était pleine, ça faisait des plombes qu’elle n’avait pas été ouverte. « Non… non non, pas papa. Pas papa ! ». Il chercha ses clés et poussa le portail. Il courut comme un dératé dans l’énorme jardin et déverouilla la porte de la maison. Il poussa la porte et découvrit avec incompréhension le grand hall : tous les meubles étaient poussés au centre, les plus lourds étaient renversés. « Papa ? Papa ! Vincent ? Où êtes-vous ? ». Il pensa à un cambriolage, mais en s’approchant, il vit des écritures sur les murs. Il mit ses lunettes pour mieux voir et découvrit ce qui ressembler à des formules mathématiques griffonnées, la plupart raturée. Pas de doute, son père était là, quelque-part dans le manoir. Mais où ? Il continua de hurler « Papa ! Papa ! Où est-ce que tu es papa ? ». Il souffla, soulagé en pensant au fait que son père ne s’était pas évaporé. Il monta les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre d’Ariel et Vincent. « _Vater ? Vater !_ » lança-t-il, mais rien. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre qui avait une odeur atroce, un mélange d’urine et d’excrément sans doute. Il n’y avait rien là-dedans de pertinent. Il parcourut les couloirs remplis d’écritures en appelant encore son père, encore et encore.

Il se dit qu’il était peut-être dans la bibliothèque. Il avait écrit combien de temps comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? « Ariel ! Ariel ! » avait-il fini par lancer en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Quand il ouvrit la porte. Il vit beaucoup de livres manquants des étagères qui se retrouvaient étalés sur le sol ou sur les tables, griffonnés eux aussi. « Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que t’as fait papa ? » Il regarda tous les rayons en appelant son père mais sans succès. Il vit alors que les griffonnages continuaient derrière une étagère plaquée contre un mur, isolée. Il observa l’étagère et vit, dans un creux un pad numérique. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il réfléchit à un code et tapa bêtement en code la date de naissance de Vincent : « 1934 ». Un bip se fit entendre et l’étagère se décala vers la gauche. Les graffitis continuèrent dans un long couloir qui descendait. Matthias s’enfonça dans un couloir de plus en plus sombre, un escalier aux marches petites. Les graffitis étaient incompréhensibles, les lettres semblaient à la fois dessiner des équations mais aussi des phrases. C’était comme si Ariel voulait exprimer quelque-chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à dire par équation. Il se demandait dans quel état il trouverait son père. Il n’avait pas vu la chose venir. Il ne le savait pas capable de péter un plomb de la sorte. Mais en même temps, ce qui venait d’arriver « DER WINTER SOLDIER » était écrit en gros sur la porte du fond. Il poussa la porte et vit une grande porte blindée ouverte. Il traversa l’ouverture et hurla : « Papa ! Papa !

-Otto ! répondit une voix lointaine.

-Où est-ce que tu es ? demanda Matthias.

-Tu suis le couloir et c’est la quatrième porte à droite ! »

Il y avait un énorme bunker sous le manoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? « Dis, c’est toi qui a fichu le boxon en-haut ?

-J’avais besoin… d’espace pour réfléchir.

-Réfléchir à quoi ?

-A l’Histoire ! Nous vivons une époque historique ! Tragiquement historique. La destruction des peuples à l’échelle u-ni-ver-selle. Tous les peuples réduits, indistinctement. Le mal pur. Ma famille a passé des générations à se battre contre ça, ma famille a résisté pendant des décennies contre le mal et nous avons perdu la bataille. Regarde les hommes tomber.

-Et toutes ces équations ?

-Il y a des cycles dans l’Histoire ! Les cycles s’accélèrent, se dilatent ! Tout est logique ! Tout n’est que lois naturelles, tout n’est que nature, tout est réglé comme une horloge !

-Tu… pardon papa, quoi ?

-Il y a un cycle ! Un cycle de l’abomination ! »

Il regarda alors son père qui semblait à première vue complètement extatique. Mais des larmes sortez de ses yeux, ses mains tremblaient. Il ne devait pas avoir dormir depuis plusieurs jours. « Papa, tu devrais aller te reposer.

-Pas si loin de la vérité ! Pas si loin de tout ça ! Je vais découvrir les lois de l’histoire !

-Il n’y a pas de loi de l’histoire papa.

-Si ! commença à gronder Ariel, ton petit esprit étriqué de politicien ne peut pas le voir, mais moi je suis un scientifique, moi j’ai accès à la cité du savoir ! Je le sais qu’il y a une régularité ! »

Ariel commençait à s’emballer, à murmurer des mots en allemand et en français. Il continua d’écrire au stylo contre le mur, il avait poussé des verres et des tasses pour écrire, c’était une sorte de remise. Matthias regarda longuement son père continuer d’écrire en marmonnant et en raturant. Matthias continua : « Où est-ce qu’il est Vincent ?

-Vincent ? Parti ! Volatilisé je ne sais où ! Il fait partie des cobayes pour cette magnifique étude. Dommage pour lui ! »

A ce moment-là, Matthias percuta que son père avait véritablement grillé un fusible et qu’il ne pouvait pas le raisonner. Il prit le bras de son père et dit : « Allez arrête papa, tu te fais du mal pour rien.

-Enfin ! Vous êtes en train de m’empêcher de faire mon travail ?! Je dois découvrir les lois naturelles de l’histoire misérable cloporte !

-IL N’Y A PAS DE LOIS DE L’HISTOIRE. TOUT CELA EST ABSURDE. »

Ariel secoua la tête en souriant, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Il n’y a pas de raison qui dépasse notre compréhension du monde ! Ca aurait pu être ça, comme ça aurait pu être autre chose ! Tout est évitable, tout est résistible. Tu comprends ça ? Tu comprends ?! »

Alors, le vieil homme s’écroula en pleurant. C’était la première fois qu’il le voyait aussi abattu. Lui, quand il pleurait, son père venait le voir pour lui dire : « Allons, redresse-toi et sèche tes larmes, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. ». C’était nul, complètement idiot, mais cela avait une certaine valeur réconfortante. Le simple fait que son père lui adressait la parole, qu’il ne lui hurlait pas dessus, qu’il lui parlait d’une voix douce et assurée, lui faisait aller bien. Cependant, à présent, il ne savait pas comment réconforter son père, maintenant qu’il était dans cet état-là. Il était complètement désarmé. Il ne put alors que mettre la main sur le dos de son père et lui tapoter dessus. « Allez, redresse-toi, dit-il. On pleurera sur le chemin, je vais appeler une entreprise de nettoyage et tout va s’arranger. »

Il conduisit son père tout le long du chemin, en se demandant mais pourquoi Dieu, Vincent avait il un bunker sous sa maison ? L’homme regarda son père tituber, le visage triste, comme s’il l’on revenait de l’enterrement de Vincent. Lui ne réagissait, il avait le visage placide, se contentait uniquement de voir si son père n’allait pas s’écrouler de nouveau sur le chemin. Il le conduisit dans la salle de bain et démarra le robinet pour qu’il puisse s’y glisser. Il voulut dire qu’Elie faisait partie des disparus, mais il n’en fit rien, il ne voulait pas rajouter de la peine, pour le peu qu’Ariel soit triste qu’Elie soit parti. Il ne fallait pas compter sur son père pour l’aider de toute manière, il lui dirait « Elie est parti » qu’il ne verrait l’intérêt que pour lui, et l’intérêt pour lui était inexistant. Il verrait Elie comme son gendre et pas comme le mari de son fils. Ariel s’assit sur la baignoire et dit : « Quand je vais me baigner, est-ce que tu pourras partir de la maison s’il te plaît ? J’ai besoin d’être seul, d’être seul et calme.

-Tu vas pas me refaire un truc comme ça hein ?

-Ton vieux père est trop fatigué pour ces aventures, j’ai mal partout. Ecrire sur les murs pendant plusieurs jours, je faisais ça quand j’étais étudiant à la fac. »

Ariel sourit un peu en enlevant sa veste. Matthias se détourna pour ne pas regarder son père se déshabiller. Il lui dit : « N’empêche que tu l’as fait, et ça c’est inquiétant. Bon Di…

-Ah on ne jure pas devant moi !

-Bon sang ! Papa, t’as recouvert tous les murs ! T’as fait je ne sais quoi dans ta chambre et ta bibliothèque est sans dessus dessous. Je m’en fiche de jurer, pas jurer, de ce que tu faisais quand tu étais jeune, ce n’est pas normal.

-Je suis parfaitement normal, c’est toi qui n’es pas normal.

-Attends ?! Quoi ?

-Tu aurais parfaitement compris si tu m’avais suivi dans une carrière comme ton vieux père.

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas remettre le couvert.

-Au lieu de te mouiller dans tes affaires, là, on dirait…

-Je te rappelle que le seul membre de la famille qui est rentré dans les livres d’histoire c’est un politicien…

- _Mein Elder Gustav Stresemann_. (Mon aïeul Gustav Stresemann)

- _Ja, dein Elder Gustav Stresemann, der Kanzler der Weimarer Republik_. Mais tu parleras allemand quand tu verras ton petit-fils. » (Oui, ton aïeul Gustav Stresemann, le chancelier de la République de Weimar)

Il insistait tout le temps pour que l’on parle français, même dans le privé. Ca forçait son père à ne pas regretter constamment que sa famille reste en France et d’autre part il préférait jouer à la bonne petite famille française. Ce ne serait pas à lui qu’on reprocherait le plus de ne pas être né français, mais enfin, s’il ne pouvait pas donner du grain à moudre à l’extrême-droite… Matthias lança un bref regard vers son père, il avait l’air désarçonné. Il lui répondit : « Oui, c’est vrai, il y a ça.

-On parlera allemand une autre fois si tu veux bien, peut-être.

-Ca me manque ça, de parler allemand avec ton vieux père. »

Matthias se frotta le visage. Bien sûr, les deux avaient parlé allemand quand Matthias était un tout petit enfant, quand les deux faisaient des allers-retours en RFA, que les deux vivaient plusieurs semaines voire plusieurs mois là-bas. « Si tu veux on reparlera allemand…

-On pourrait se faire une soirée, non ? Une bonne soirée à parler du bon vieux temps. »

Le quinquagénaire cligna des yeux. Pourquoi son père était comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il quitté cette posture de vieil aigri pour proposer une soirée entre père et fils tout à coup ? Désarçonné, il répondit : « Oui, je ne suis pas sûr qu’avec le travail on… enfin, oui, on se fera ça. On parlera du bon vieux temps et en allemand.

-Merci, je… maintenant tu dois partir, je vais prendre mon bain.

-Je vais appeler l’entreprise. Est-ce que tu peux me prêter ta voiture ?

-Oui bien sûr, les clés sont au porte-manteau.

-Merci papa. Allez, bonne journée.

-Je vais essayer. »

Quand Matthias quitta la salle de bain, il soupira. Bien sûr, étrange changement d’humeur, cependant, il ne fallait pas voir plus loin qu’une tentative de manipulation de la part de son père. Si Ariel était devenu un bon père de famille, il se serait enquis de savoir pourquoi son fils avait plein de pansements sur la figure. Il pesta et sortit du manoir après avoir appelé l’entreprise de nettoyage. Il prit les clés dans le manteau de son père et s’installa dans la voiture. C’était une vieille Opel Ascona des années 80. Il ne l’avait pas changé depuis le temps. Ça lui rappelait ses jeunes années ados. C’était la première voiture qu’il avait conduite. Son père l'avait acheté pour son permis de conduire mais ne lui avait pas offerte. Il ne la lui avait prêtée que pour se déplacer à sa place. Il avait l’impression d’être dans un vaisseau spatial, traversant l’espace et le temps. Pour la peine, il mit une cassette de Falco et sur le chemin. Quand il entendit la première musique, il s’était dit que c’était drôle que ce vieil homosexuel conservateur ait des goûts de caricature d’homosexuel allemand de RFA. Cette pensée caustique lui donna un peu de joie, et il se mit à hurler les paroles de toutes les chansons. « _DREH DICHT UM – oh, oh, oh. DER KOMISSAR GEHT UM -oh oh, oh !»_ _(_ Ne te retourne pas, le commissaire fait le tour)

Il oublia même la situation autour de lui.

Il se mit en route pour aller voir Isaac, son fils aîné.

* * *

« Je devrais peut-être appeler mes parents, dit Tobias dans le salon.

-Et pourquoi faire ? Ils sont grands ! répondit Léon à l’autre bout de la maison dans la salle de bain. Tu devrais te reposer. On a de longues vacances devant nous.

-De longues vacances ? Je croyais qu’on avait qu’une semaine ?

-Pff, et puis quoi encore ? On a tout le temps devant nous. Profite et surtout sois en forme ! Lâche-moi tous ces médocs qui te mettent KO… »

Léon avait raison, ces médicaments le mettaient toujours dans un état déplorable. Tobias lisait un poème de Christine de Pisan en regardant la télé toujours en panne. Il espérait que Léon la répare assez rapidement. Il ne regardait pas souvent la télévision, c’était plutôt son amoureux qui la mettait en bruit de fond. Cependant, l’idée d’avoir quelque-chose de cassé chez lui le mettait un peu l’anxiété. Il avait l’impression que leur maison était sale. « Tu vas voter pour qui d’ailleurs aux prochaines élections ? demanda Léon.

-La présidentielle ? »

Savoir leur président décédé lui avait donné une petite joie. Bien sûr, ce n’était qu’un engrenage dans un énorme système mais bon, un bourgeois en moins, qui plus est quand il avait les mains sur les commandes, c’était toujours quelque-chose de positif. Tobias ajouta : « Enfin, tu sais que je n’ai jamais voté et que je ne voterai jamais ! Toi tu vas voter ?

-Bien sûr ! Pour le parti de ton père tiens !

-Mais c’est des socdems ! Tu pourrais voter Poutou au moins ?

-Je ne vote pas pour les candidatures de témoignage, répondit-il. »

« Vieux con. » pensa Tobias. Léon était plus vieux que lui de deux ans, mais ça suffisait à le rendre vieux et qui plus est con. Il disait parfois en riant qu’il ne pouvait pas être sectaire puisqu’il sortait avec un social-démocrate. Ca donnait de gentilles disputes politiques. Léon n’était réellement social-démocrate, mais il avait pour eux une certaine sympathie, sympathie que Tobias n’avait pas. Ca entraînait de plus vives disputes cependant avec son père, entraînant même des périodes où les deux s’engageaient à ne jamais parler politique ensemble. Ca partait toujours d’un point de vue assez ridicule pour avoir des conséquences terribles. Puis on cherchait Léon pour les départager : « Non mais Léon t’as été boursier échelon 5 tu peux nous dire qui a raison.

-J’ai pas envie d’être votre caution fils d’ouvrier, disait-il en repartant dans ses occupations. »

Et Matthias et Tobias se redisputaient de nouveau. Léon pensait probablement que c’était deux bourgeois qui discutaient sans trop de conséquence. Des fois, il se disait qu’il avait de la chance que Léon ne claque pas la porte pour ces raisons-là. Léon se disait la même chose pour lui aussi, il le lui avait avoué un jour. « Je sais que je suis beauf, que je suis lourd et que, enfin voilà, j’ai plein de défauts qui sont pas dingues mais… je te remercie de m’aimer chaque jour comme je t’aime. » Ils s’étaient tous les deux enlacer et avaient pleuré dans les bras l’un de l’autre, si bien que Tobias avait oublié de le lui dire aussi. Il dit à Léon : « Tu voudrais pas qu’on se fasse un resto ce soir ?

-Oh je me sens pas super en forme là. Peut-être un autre jour ?

-D’accord ! »

Et ainsi, il décida de rester à la maison en ne faisant plus grand-chose sinon stabiloter ses recueils de poésie.

* * *

La terreur avait gagné Matthias depuis une heure. Il était courbé dans le canapé de la maison d’Isaac. Il n’y avait plus personne. Il avait appelé continuellement tout le foyer mais sans réponse. Il n’y avait plus son fils aîné, il n’y avait plus sa femme, il n’y avait plus sa petite-fille. Toute une famille venait de partir en fumée. Destins fauchés. Victimes innocentes. Morts arbitraires. Pendant toute une heure, il avait hurlé vers le ciel « Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ?! ». Il voulait s’en prendre au monde entier, il voulait s’en prendre à Dieu même. Il allait enterrer son père, son mari, l'un de ses fils, son petit-fils ainsi que la mère de celui-ci le même jour. La somme était effroyable, un véritable charnier. Cette année était dressée sur un monceau de cadavres de sa famille.

Cependant, quelque-chose l’intrigua : tout avait été retourné, comme si la maison avait été fouillé. Il n’y avait pas de trace d’effraction et la maison était verrouillée dans toutes ses issues. C’était comme si la personne qui était venue et avait tout retourné avait les clés de la maison. Qui plus est, rien ne semblait avoir disparu. Enfin, si ça avait été un cambriolage, il y aurait eu des objets précieux et facilement transportables qui auraient disparu… non. La maison avait juste était légèrement vandalisée.

Il revint dans la voiture, terrifié et perplexe et continua dans sa voiture. Peut-être que son deuxième fils sera là. Pauvre Tobias, s’il avait survécu à la grande disparition, comment était-il ? Il devait être abattu. Il était heureux que Léon soit là. Depuis que les deux sont ensemble, Tobias était plus stable. Il était heureux de savoir qu’il le lui avait beaucoup apporté. Il espérait que son fils soit enfin dans une relation positive après toute ces relations toxiques dans lesquelles il était tombé.

La maison de Tobias et Léon étaient une maison récente, bâtie dans un nouveau quartier encore en pleine construction. Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient et probablement les couples qui les habitaient au moins un peu aussi. Il se stationna devant la maison et frappa à la porte. Tobias lui ouvrit, tout surpris mais heureux de le voir : « Papa ?!

-Fiston ! Oh mon fils ! »

Matthias le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort. « J’ai cru que j’allais te perdre !

-D’accord ? »

Le député regarda son fils de haut en bas et fit un grand sourire, des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il voyait que son fils ne comprenait pas, ce qui le rendait un brun perplexe. « Léon est avec toi ? demanda le père à son fils.

-Oui, il est dans la salle de bain ! »

Matthias hocha la tête. « Qu’est-ce que tu t’es fait à la tête ? demanda Tobias.

-J’ai eu un accident de voiture, mais je t’en fais pas, c’est superficiel, j’ai juste une commotion mais ça ira. Et j’ai une fracture au poignet aussi, fit-il en secouant son poignet, j’ai eu un peu de mal pour conduire mais c’est rien. 

-Tu veux entrer ? demanda Tobias.

-Oui bien sûr ! »

L’homme franchit le pas de la porte et lança un : « Bonjour Léon ! » mais il n’eut pas de réponse, il devait être trop occupé. Tobias s’installa à la table et lui proposa un thé ou un café, Matthias répondit café et il entra dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Matthias regarda la pièce. C’était un peu plus dérangé que d’habitude, mais d’une étrange manière. En effet, les livres étaient bien agencés, mis l’un contre l’autre, mais en-dehors de leur bibliothèque. Il s’avança vers l’une des piles posées sur le sol, c’était un ensemble de recueil de poèmes symbolistes. Il tourna la tête et vit sur le canapé un livre posé à plat ventre. Là aussi, encore un recueil de poèmes. « Je me mets dans le canapé hein ?! dit-il en s’asseyant.

-Oui oui ! lui lança Tobias. »

Il appuya sur la télécommande mais la télévision ne s’alluma pas. Il se leva pour vérifier si elle était bien branchée, le voyant n’étant même pas allumé. Il s’agenouilla et poussa un peu la télé. Elle était effectivement débranchée. Il saisit la prise entre ses doigts mais le câble ne suivit pas. Il fronça les sourcils : il avait été tranché. « Tobias ?

-Oui ?

-Il y a le câble de la télé qui a été coupé ?

-Coupé ?! Ça a dû être une souris…

-Il y a des souris dans la maison ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. Mais ça explique pourquoi elle ne marche plus… je ferai appel à un dératiseur quand tu seras partie. Léon risque de ne pas apprécier.

-Comment ça se fait qu’il est dans la salle de bain à cette heure-ci ?

-Il se lave. »

Il regarda l’heure, il était 16h. Ils avaient dû tous les deux faire la grasse matinée. Il se rassit sur le canapé et prit le livre entre ses mains, en ne prenant pas soin de garder la page. Les différentes poésies étaient analysées, soulignées, hachurées… par différents moyens. Ça se voyait que Tobias était un énorme bosseur, il aurait mérité autre chose qu’un petit poste de vacataire, surtout après un cursus scolaire impeccable. Il avait fait la voix royale pour être un enseignant-chercheur digne de ce nom : prépa et normale sup parisiennes. Il se disait que les relations avec son grand-père étaient bonnes uniquement parce qu’il avait réussi, que dire s’il n’avait pas eu autant de chance dans son parcours ? Il fallait voir comment Ariel avait moins de considération pour Isaac, qui cependant s’était très bien rattrapé en ayant une excellente carrière militaire. Les relations grand-père/petit-fils se tenaient à peu de choses finalement. Il aurait voulu avoir des petits-enfants allemands, bons petits protestants... si bien qu'Isaac et Tobias avait, malgré leur bar et bat mitsvah, été chacun des deux baptisés. 

Il était assez content, déroulant son livre, que Tobias prenne excellemment bien ce qui venait d’arriver dans le monde. Son fils avait toujours été un grand flegmatique, très peu émotif… trop peu émotif. Au fur et à mesure des pages cependant, les lignes et les cercles que faisaient Tobias semblaient désorganisés. Ils ne visaient plus rien, il encerclait entre les mots voire du vide, les traits barraient peu à peu les mots avant de partir en travers. « Tobias ?

-Oui papa ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va bien et toi ? »

Mais Matthias ne répondit pas. Il déroula de plus en plus les pages où le chaos des notations s’aggrava. Les annotations étaient inintelligibles, griffonnés et ce qui restaient troublaient de plus en plus Matthias : « Ils sont encore là. » « Ils ne peuvent pas partir. » « Il est là. » « Il est resté. ». Puis vient cette page terrible. Un poème de Christine de Pisan complètement noirci au stylo, un passage réécrit : « Je ne sais comment je dure. Mon dolent cœur. D’ire. Plaindre. Douloureuse aventure. Rien. La mort me désire. Mon cœur soupire. Dieu. ».

La mâchoire du député se décrocha : « Est-ce que je peux aller voir Léon ? demanda Matthias.

-Attends papa, il est dans la salle de bain.

-J’ai besoin de voir Léon. »

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec son fils et il avait besoin d’un référent à peu près sain d’esprit. Matthias monta les escaliers doucement : « Je vais l’attendre en haut !

-Tu sais que tu peux rester ici ? Il va descendre ! »

Il s’approcha de la salle de bain et frappa à la porte. Mais personne ne répondit. Il colla son oreille à la porte. Il n’y avait aucun bruit. Il enclencha la poignée et ouvrit un peu la porte. « Léon ? dit-il en jetant un œil. » Pas de réponse et il ne vit personne. Il ouvrit la porte en grand : la salle était déserte. « Oh non… oh non… ». Désespéré, Matthias descendit les escaliers. Tobias arriva avec la tasse de café et sa tasse de chocolat chaud. « Tu fais une drôle de tête papa, dit-il.

-Assieds-toi dans le canapé, répondit Matthias. »

Tobias hocha la tête et posa les tasses sur la table basse en posant ses fesses. Il ne savait pas comment aborder la chose, la discussion allait être difficile mais… : « Léon n’est pas dans la salle de bain.

-Ah ? Oh ben il en est enfin sorti !

-Il ne m’a pas répondu quand je l’ai appelé.

-Ca va, il va te répondre, il n’est pas à tes ordres non plus. »

Le père regarda son fils, complètement désolé pour lui. « Il n’est pas dans la maison, Tobias.

-Mais on a discuté il y a à peine un quart d’heure. Je l’aurais entendu s’il était sorti ! »

Il marquait un point, là. Matthias en venait même à douter un peu du fait que Léon ne soit pas là. Puis, il y avait ce recueil. Il prit la page complètement noircie au stylo et la montra à Tobias : « Et ça ? C’est quoi ?

-Mes notes pour mon cours…

-Ca fait combien temps que tu ne prends pas tes médicaments ? »

Tobias serra la mâchoire un peu. Matthias décela un peu de colère sur le visage de son fils. Il avait l’impression de ne pas s’être comporté de la bonne manière, d’avoir été trop dur avec lui. Soudain, le visage de Tobias se desserra. « Je n’en ai pas besoin, Léon m’a dit que ça allait me plomber nos vacances. ». Matthias ouvrit la bouche, il venait de comprendre pourquoi Tobias prenait excellemment bien le temps qui passait. « Je suis désolé que tu aies à prendre ce traitement de manière chronique. Je suis désolé mon fils. J’aurais tellement voulu que tout se passe mieux.

-Mais de quoi tu parles papa ?

-Léon n’était pas là, tu n’es pas en vacances.

-Mais enfin si papa ! Si ! »

Il s’était exclamé mais sans que son visage ne montre d’émotion. Cependant, Matthias s’était aperçu que des larmes coulaient peu à peu le long du visage de Tobias et se mélangeaient aux grandes boucles qui tombaient sur son visage. « S’il te plaît… » dit-il avec une petite voix, enfantine. « Tu veux peut-être aller prendre en l’air… glissa Matthias. ». Tobias mima avec ses lèvres « papa » tout désolé. Matthias le prit dans ses bras et c’était au tour de Tobias de le serrer fort contre lui. Il l’emmena dans le jardin derrière la maison. « Tous ces gens… morts… »

* * *

Tobias sortit de la maison, l’air frais rentrait dans ses narines, ça lui manquait. Il était resté cloîtré dans cette maison depuis le début de la semaine. Il avait du mal à se porter, mais avait insisté pour que son père ne le soutienne pas. Il marcha lentement. Sur le seul arbre du jardin était posé un rossignol qui chantait. Il s’approcha de l’oiseau. « Chante rossignol chante » murmura-t-il. Il se tourna vers son père qui le regardait, abattu. « Toi qui a le cœur gai. » Il pensa à tous ces gens disparus pour de bons, à son amoureux, à son grand frère et sa famille, à son autre père et son autre grand-père. « Tu as le cœur à rire. » Il pensait à ses amis, eux aussi disparus probablement, il n’avait même pas daigné prendre de nouvelles. Il avait reçu la liste des disparus de la part de ses deux grand-mères Anh et Séphora. « Moi je l’ai à pleurer. »

Il se posa à l’ombre de l’arbre, fixant le rossignol. Il avait envie de dormir. Il était exténué. « Il y a longtemps que je t’aime, jamais je ne t’oublierai. »


End file.
